Wishboner
by ashisfriendly
Summary: Freddie makes a wish over leftover turkey. Did it come true? Written for the Let's Eat Challenge at the LJ community 5 4 3 2. Warning: Boobs! **Must express my gratitude to the wonderful Mizufae and my fiancé IKNOWRIGHT for helping.


Freddie had been staring at his shoes for the last five minutes, avoiding the countless looks being shot his way by mothers browsing with their daughters. Freddie wasn't a fan of shopping, nor of Black Friday, and most of all Build-a-Bra. Yet, here he was, next to the strap section trying to keep up with his friends without looking up to meet a woman's judgmental stare.

Freddie followed the two pair of feet that he had been keeping up with for an hour and took a peek around him. He was in the "building" area now. He glanced at the employee helping Carly assemble her bra and looked back down at the floor.

"Alright, Carls, go try it on." Sam pushed Carly towards the fitting rooms once her bra was finished being built.

Freddie's head bobbed lower in defeat thinking of the ten more minutes he would have to be there if Carly tried on her bra.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't really want to." Carly paused and looked at Freddie. "Not while Freddie's here."

"He sees a giant boob in the mirror every morning, what's the difference?" Sam whacked Freddie in the arm.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"It's okay, it's the same size I always get, it should be fine." Carly bought the bra (and reluctantly paid for Sam's) and with one last skeptical look at Freddie from the cashier, they were out the door.

--

"Who wants leftovers?" Spencer greeted the trio as they dropped their bags and collapsed on the couch.

Spencer held the pan of half devoured turkey in his hands. Sam was the first to recuperate from shopping exhaustion and sit at the kitchen table, Freddie and Carly followed slowly after. Spencer placed more foil wrapped bowls and plates on the table and put a stack of plates next to Freddie who passed them around.

Freddie stood up and looked at the savaged turkey and searched for the perfect piece. He started to pull off a piece when he caught sight of the most important part of the turkey: the wishbone. He wondered how it had survived Thanksgiving dinner as he grabbed it.

"You guys never pulled the wishbone apart?" He asked as he sat back down.

"Oh, well." Spencer and Carly shared a look. "Ever since Thanksgiving 2004 when Spencer knocked over a candle and the whole table exploded into flames just to have a chance at the wishbone, we stopped caring."

"You may have." Spencer grumbled, taking a bite of stuffing.

Freddie stuck the wishbone in front of Spencer with his fingers holding onto one side. Spencer smiled and grabbed the other.

"Ah Spencer your grip is too high, that's cheating." Sam warned, a spoonful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Spencer slid his fingers down his side of the bone.

"Make a wish." Sam suggested.

The room was quiet except for the constant scraping of fork to plate and chewing coming from Sam.

Spencer was the first to figure out his wish. "Got one."

Freddie thought for a moment about how great it would be to finally have a laptop that didn't take two minutes to load up. He fantasized about opening his laptop and it's screen instantly aglow. Suddenly, Freddie's eye caught Carly moving her hair off her shoulders. Her hand slipped down her arm and she adjusted her bra strap. He glanced at Sam who was waiting for him to confirm that he had his wish and back at the bone.

Freddie recited his wish in his mind. _I wish I could see Carly and Sam topless, for once._

"Got one." Freddie nodded and Spencer nodded back.

They pulled and the bone snapped.

"Aw." Spencer whined as he threw his smaller bone down.

Freddie smirked and instinctually looked at Carly and then at Sam, both wearing shirts.

--

Freddie rushed around his room grabbing last minute props for the iCarly rehearsal that he was already ten minutes late for. He crouched to look under the bed where the handcuffs had been hiding. He grabbed them and jogged out of his apartment towards the iCarly studio. The door was open and he walked in and stopped a few feet into the doorway. The handcuffs made a loud clunking sound as they hit the floor.

Carly and Sam were concentrating on the elevated TV, the colorful screen of Rock Hero scrolling down it. Carly had the guitar slung on her shoulder and Sam sat on a stool hitting the drums with a vengeance. This was a sight he had seen many times before but this time it was different. This time the girls were topless.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know. I mean, the door was open so I just thought-" Freddie turned around quickly.

Freddie thought Sam would run over to him and slug him for being a pervert but instead spoke. "Hey Freddork you're late, didja bring the handcuffs?"

Freddie's breath caught in his chest and his palms began to sweat. "Sh-sh-should I leave?"

Carly laughed. "Why would you leave? We've been waiting."

Freddie choked on his saliva. He slowly turned around and with one eye open looked at the girls. The song finished and Carly took the guitar off of her shoulders and Sam stood up and turned around. At the flash of peach skin he shut his eye.

"What's up with you?" Sam asked. Freddie heard their footsteps come closer to him and he took a step back.

"Just, you know you-you're..." With his eyes closed Freddie gestured to his chest and torso area as if playing an awkward game of charades.

"What? I just bought this yesterday, you were there and you said it was cute." Carly protested.

Freddie slowly opened his eyes and they stood in front of him. He had seen their smooth flesh peeking out of bathing suits or in suggestive Halloween costumes but nothing could have prepared him for what was in front of him.

Sam's hands were on her hips where her cargo shorts rested. She wore her deep blue belt with small skulls on it today and if he was to look at Sam right now that is where his eyes would stay.

Carly looked down at her bare chest and fingered the bottom of a shirt that Freddie evidently couldn't see. Freddie watched her fingers rub together in the air in front of the milky flesh above her purple skirt.

"Does it make me look weird or something?" Carly asked. She looked up at Freddie's face and his eyes quickly trailed up her skin to her eyes.

"No, no, it looks nice. Sorry I, uh, just woke up from a nap, which is why I'm late so I just, am out of it, I guess." Freddie wiped his palms on his jeans.

Sam looked at him with an eyebrow raised and back down at the handcuffs on the floor. She bent down and Freddie watched the waves of golden hair fall towards her shoulders. He quickly looked away but his eyes landed on Carly's breasts and from there bounced down to his shoes.

"I've got BALLS OF FRUIT." Spencer walked into the studio with a bowl of melon balls.

Freddie turned around on his heels and looked at Spencer's face waiting for his reaction. There wasn't one.

"Who doesn't love balls of fruit?" Carly asked as she brushed past Freddie and grabbed a melon ball. His breath escaped his lungs and his chest tightened.

Sam walked past Freddie's other side and grabbed the bowl. She sat down in a beanbag chair and the handcuffs rested on her knee, the bowl of melon balls on her lap.

"What are you kids doing?" Spencer asked.

Carly pushed a beanbag next to Sam's and Freddie watched her drop into it. Her hair tickled her skin.

"Rehearsing that cops and robbers thing." Carly answered.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll let you be. Be safe." Spencer closed the door behind him.

Freddie leaned against the car prop as the girls ate melon balls and talked about the skit they were about to rehearse. Sam and Carly were apparently oblivious to the fact that he could see through their tops, and as far as he could tell Spencer saw them with clothes on. He must be the only one who can see them in their shirtless glory.

His wish came true.

Freddie snapped out of his thoughts with the thud of the empty bowl hitting the floor. Sam stood up and tossed the handcuffs to Carly, they fell on her stomach.

"Alright so I guess I'm trying to rob the sausage shop." Sam paced the room as she described the scene. "And then Carly comes in."

Carly stood up and pointed a banana at Sam. "Stuffing that bratwurst in your pants isn't going to work, thief!"

Freddie coughed and wiped his palms on the bottom of his shirt.

Sam grabbed a banana from the tech cart and pointed it at Carly. "You can't stop me, coppah!"

"And then." Carly started. "I catch you and handcuff you."

Freddie watched Carly's small hand grab Sam's arm and pull her to a the stool. Freddie's mouth went dry as Carly handcuffed Sam's hands together behind her back. Freddie pushed off the car and started to pace the room.

He watched them laugh at a new joke Sam thought of. Carly threw her head back in glee, her hair brushing behind her shoulders. He kept pacing as Carly unhooked Sam from the handcuffs and in silent slow motion he watched Sam stand up and face Carly. Freddie turned his head towards the girls as his heart stopped.

Carly outstretched her arms to Sam who opened hers in return. The space between them disappeared as their bodies touched. Freddie stared at the spot where Carly's porcelain skin collided with Sam's. Brunette locks swept over Sam's shoulders and hid her breasts that Freddie had just gotten accustomed to seeing. As they parted from each other Sam's hand rested on Carly's hip. Freddie ran his hands through his hair and left them at the back of his neck.

Sam's hand dropped from Carly's waist and they looked at him. Freddie adjusted his pants nervously. There was an awkward silence and for a moment Freddie thought they had finally figured out that he had been ogling their breasts for the last twenty minutes. They stared at his shirt, confused. He looked down at his shirt and pulled at the fabric looking for stains, rips, or anything that would cause their confusion.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Sam asked.

Freddie's eyes widened. "What do you mean, I'm wearing a shirt, where is _your_ shirt?!" Freddie clasped his hand over his mouth.

"What!" The girls screamed in unison and their arms folded over their chests. They both looked down and realized their shirts were still on and dropped their arms.

"You're being so weird, now put on your shirt." Carly suggested. She looked around the studio. "Wait, where IS your shirt?"

"Here it is!" Sam held up a half eaten turkey. She tossed it at him and before he could catch it, it hit his face.

"No, Sam, this is his shirt." Carly held up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at him. The potatoes stuck to his face and all he saw was darkness.

"No this is it!" Sam yelled. Freddie felt something hit him again.

Freddie forced his eyes open through the potatoes and realized he was in the Shay's kitchen.

A glob of mashed potatoes stuck to his chin as he raised his head from his plate. Freddie's eyes were half closed with sleep as he looked around the table and noticed no one else was sitting with him. Freddie's neck ached as he pushed himself up from the chair. He looked back into the kitchen and saw Carly and Sam giggling. He looked at Sam's chest which was covered in a t-shirt and then at Carly's concealed in a red sweater. He let out a breath.

"Hey, eyes up, Benson." Sam warned pointing her finger to the ceiling. She used her other hand to throw a grape at him.

"It took lots of grapes to wake you up from your food coma." Carly laughed.

"GUYS! Do you want to see my knockers?" Spencer ran into the kitchen and slid on the floor with the ease of his light up socks.

Freddie threw his hands in the air and ran out of the apartment screaming.

Spencer held up two door knockers. "What? I was just going to show you guys these antique door knockers I'm using for my next sculpture."


End file.
